


【SquipJere】一篇很有精神的办公室文学

by SincerelyMe2007



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Squip, Human Jeremy Heere's Squip, Intern Jeremy - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyMe2007/pseuds/SincerelyMe2007
Summary: 办公室AU——实习生Jeremy从他上司那里得到了一个吻。
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Jeremy Heere's Squip, Jeremy Heere/Jeremy Heere's Squip
Kudos: 3





	【SquipJere】一篇很有精神的办公室文学

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都懂的 那种 霸道总裁爱上我！  
> 家财万贯占人便宜SQUIP x 平平无奇小实习生JEREMY
> 
> 不知道为什么写成了搞笑文学，大家忍耐一下本人贫瘠的文字储备吧！  
> 简单来说就是：Oh，可怜的处男小J（那种语气
> 
> 和正文真的没有任何关系的BGM：El Tejano

***  
Jeremy Heere目前的人生有三大遗憾: 天启灾难第十关打不出新纪录、没有在Christine Canigula找男朋友之前告诉她自己有多喜欢她…

还有午休期间盯着自己的上司工作时发呆结果流口水…了。

Man!! 真的太丢人了…有着棕色自然卷的头发与零零碎碎的雀斑的男孩发誓如果有下辈子（照他现在的工作强度，大概也不需要很久），他绝对不会选择去日本超级电脑研发中心的新泽西分部来实习赚取额外的大学学分。不是说他爸不靠谱，（让他穿上裤子已经算是一大进步了，当然）但谈到赚取生活费和赢得奖学金两项重担，现任美国普通大学生长叹一口气，真情实感地希望现在就能有一台超级电脑帮助他完成生活方式的选择和改变，而不是在所有人都下班以后还留他一个，一边苦闷地想着上述内容一边愤恨地敲击键盘。

回到刚刚的话题，Jeremy的上司，Mr.SQUIP本人。日美混血、毫不风趣、长相迷人说话伤人、坐拥公司五成以上股票却依然选择每天坐班的离奇人类。Jeremy依然有时候怀疑对方不是人类: 只是有时候。比如到了冬季以后难免有雨雪咆哮大风怒号的阴冷冬日，而当卷头发的瘦小青年搓红了手哈着气走进大楼时，羽绒服上总是沾带各种尘土颗粒。这再寻常不过，没人能在那样的情况下走进来时还有着完全符合公司规定的仪容仪表。年轻的Heere先生只能选择慌慌张张地赶去男厕所拧干头发、抖掉雪花，然后他抬起头和脸红又狼狈的自己四目相对，直到下一刻。

下一刻，SQUIP先生就优雅地从隔间跨出来，对着镜子扭了扭他一看就价值不菲的高定领带，衬衫光滑地像大学生看的日本动漫里的女性肌肤，拉开去走廊的门时还露出该死的迷人微笑：“早上好，Mr.Heere。你今天看起来…很有精神。”

然后Jeremy花了五分钟在镜子前等自己脸上的红润和裤裆里的…呃!!都说了这很烦了，被自己的顶头上司在性方面吸引难道是什么正常的事吗？

***  
SQUIP先生不仅经常第一个到，还动不动就加班——尚在寻找自己不知怎么的就得开始考虑的work-life balance的大学生最开始还能装出五分自愧不如，但日久天长下来他就立刻厚着脸皮将摸鱼精神发挥到了极致，在岗期间每十五分钟站起来打一杯水，一到点就抓着工作证和公文包飞速冲到电梯口和自己的好室友Michael通过蓝牙耳机高声呼唤“我下班了马上就到家711的slushie你想要哪种口味的”，头也不回地逃离无限的程序改进、编码算法还有他长得极像基努·里维斯基的上司。

除了今天。今天Michael出城去看他生病的姑妈，今天Jeremy睡过了头拿错了昨天就该交的工作报告，还在妄图神不知鬼不觉地溜到他的工位上时被SQUIP抓了个正着。所以这自然也就能解释为什么所有人离开以后头发微卷的大学生还一个人坐在工位上，毫无生气地试图集中精力完成那份如同神圣使命般的“工作报告”。

准确来说，他并不是一个人。掌握他生死决定权的CEO先生依然正襟危坐在他那看着就充满吸引力的真皮（怎么看都是!）座椅上，不紧不慢地从他的玻璃杯里喝水（喝酒? ），浏览着在工作桌角落堆砌起的一小沓文件。不对，Jeremy到底为什么要关心他的上司此刻在干什么啊!

“还不是因为他很有魅力。”Jeremy脑袋里的感性小人立刻跳出来回答他的自言自语。  
“是啊，有魅力到一种可怕的程度。还记得我们为什么还在这里吗? 你要是早点做完份内的工作也不追沦落到星期五加班了。” 理性小人不甘落后，紧接着发表意见。

结果就是等他敲完最后一个词时墙上的挂钟已经准备把两只指针并拢到一起。苦逼的大学生哈欠连天，不耐烦地把指节蜷起来敲击公司那台毫无亲切感的打印机，等它开金口吐出纸来。马上，只要把这沓纸送到Mr.SQUIP的桌子上，他就能自由地奔向周末的快乐时光。倒头大睡一觉，等Michael回来一起打他发现的什么新游戏或者一起飞一点叶子，干什么都行，只要不是继续困在这个鬼地方。

Jeremy定了定神，敲响了他迷人上司的玻璃门。

***  
“那…你可以亲我一下吗?”

Jeremy不知道是什么使他说出刚刚那句话: 他非常紊乱的作息时间、没处发泄的青春期荷尔蒙或者他那总是在若即若离地展露完美微笑的上司。现在好了，他将成为贵公司第一个因为性骚扰他的上司被扫地出门的实习生。

事情的起因经过真的正常得不能太正常。Jeremy敲门，SQUIP给他开门，然后他被指示坐到那张（真的是真皮）沙发上，SQUIP先生翻阅他的报告，Jeremy全程紧张地盯着他的上司…直到刚刚，大学生粗制滥造的赶工被奇迹般地赦免，他的上司笑眯眯地盯着他: “你还需要我的什么帮助吗，Mr.Heere? ”

然后棕发少年问出了上面那句话，然后空气安静了一小会。

直到这小一会突然漫长到脸上有黑眼圈的少年能斗胆睁开一只眼睛，他才没准备好听基努·里维斯基对他作出开除的指示，但空气间的沉默被酝酿了太久也没敲响那声他死定了的锤音——于是睁开第二只眼睛的小实习生发觉自己被按住了肩膀。

“怎么，你被亲的时候原来喜欢对方睁开眼睛? ” 这一回，Mr.SQUIP脸上带有的不再是公式化的完美微笑，大学生迎面撞上，恍惚之间觉得自己是处在一场浪漫的晚餐约会*之中，对面的笑容则全因自己刚讲了一个新潮的网络流行梗。

紧接着棕发少年就眼睁睁地目睹SQUIP微微弯下了腰，很自然地亲吻了他。

天呐天呐这胜过任何VR视角的galgame!!

Jeremy Heere很确定他的大脑刚刚停止运转了，且不像是因为过去五个小时无休的加班。硬要说的话，更像是那种闪烁着红色警告灯、还会乌拉乌拉响的救护车，一骑绝尘火速载着刚刚说话的理性和感性小人，奔向“我刚刚被我喜欢的人亲了”认知部。

好吧，大概是因为后者——百分之两百是因为后者！！

他刚刚有没有吃有味道的东西作为晚餐，好像有；那么他晚餐之后有刷牙吗，绝对没有！！天呐天呐救命他的上司会不会觉得他嘴巴里的味道很奇怪早知道今天走的时候就该带上那瓶薄荷漱口水为什么这感觉也太美妙但又有点像一个斯莱特林*在亲他他应该回吻过去吗还是站定不动这也太久了肯定已经过去整整一分钟了吧！！

然后Jermey那有着十万魅力的上司抓住了他乱糟糟的头发，甚至风情万种（作者：别骂了 是小J的处男滤镜）地替他将总是从额头上垂下来的那一缕碎发别到了耳后。现在好了，重新获得空气的自然卷少年大口喘气，他百万确定自己的脸红出了新的境界。

***  
不过被亲的感觉真好。这是不是意味着他和SQUIP还……? 

无数个可能性如同脱轨的火车驶过Jeremy的大脑，科学在上，他已经迫不及待等到下一次了。要离开这间意义突然变得重大的办公室之前，小实习生鬼使神差地斗胆再向他的上司投去一小撇目光: 可恶，完全不会被这种事影响到的完美人类原来真的存在。

所以，既然这样就算他抓起公文包的动作堪称浮夸，摩挲电梯按钮的时间没有必要，脸红得好像煮烫了跳出锅来的虾子也都是情有可原的了。SQUIP先生仍然如同每一个工作日结束的时候一般不紧不慢地锁好大门(这一点倒是贴合上大学生的有限想象力了)，而Jeremy Heere人生中第一次需要那台年代久远的轿箱到达目的地慢一点、再慢一点，别用发出的那声“叮”斩断他死皮厚脸的一点心思。

至于我们的接吻经验户、日美混血、并不算太年轻的总裁先生怎么想的嘛…这就是另外一个故事了。

END


End file.
